lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder: Lost Episode
You all probably know this by now but Bob the Builder was known as a popular British kids show from Mattel Creations (formerly HiT Entertainment) until Mattel ruined it by making a reboot. Anyway. it was Christmas 2006. and i wanted to get my Sister a perfect present. I was walking down the Flea Market to look for one and then found a DVD. with the name on the front cover only just saying Bob the Builder. the Front Cover was apparently made in MS Paint. i then Said Oh well... i will Buy it anyway. so i Bought it and Rushed home on my Bike to give it to my mother to put it away for Christmas. At Christmas day. My sister opened the Present and she said to me. Thank you Big Brother! All good! i replied. Then at Boxing Day My parents went out for a Party. and i decided to Put the DVD on the DVD Player. and my Sister and i Both Watched it. the Episode started with the usual Theme song. and then the title card came up saying Bob is Bankrupt. me and my Sister had a small throat Laugh at it. anyway. It started with a letter for bob. it said. Dear bob. im sorry to say this but Due to Brand new Construction workers with Newer Powerful Construction Vehicles You are Bankrupt! Bob gasped and then said Oh no... im Bankrupt. he then started crying. However it wasnt Cartoon crying. it was Realistic crying. it then cut to Bob the builder Making a annoucement to the Vehicles and Wendy. Everybody i have an annoucement! im afraid we're Bankrupt! Bob said. Wendy and the Vehicles Gasped. Scoop then said ok. well Whats going to happen to us vehicles?! well... you vehicles are all gonna get scrapped unfortunately. Bob replied to scoop. all of the Vehicles then screamed NOOOOOOO!!!!!! it then cut to Bob in the house commiting Suicide. Goodbye World! Goodbye Life! Goodbye Wendy! and Goodbye 'Pilchard! he then Shot him self in the Head with Blood splattered all over the Camera. ' My sister started Crying. while i was shocked. it then cut to the Construction Vehicles getting Scrapped. and then it cut to Travis. Spud. Wendy and 'Pilchard crying at the Gravestone saying: R. I. P. Bob the Builder. it then cut to a message saying: and that my kids. is how Bob died. The End. the Credits then rolled. however it was playing a depressing version of the Bob the Builder theme. and the screen showed the Gravestone of Bob the Builder. ' After the Credits ended. the DVD ejected by itself. i had Nightmares from this Episode. my sister had nightmares from this episode. we Both had Nightmares from this Episode. im Pretty shocked to see. Such a weird and Shocking Lost Episode of Bob the Builder. anyway. i then throwed the DVD out in the Recycle bin. Imagine this aired on TV right now! we dont know. but Probably not. Category:Lost Episodes